Love among the stars
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray goes out looking for love but when he returns to Tyson's house, he finds love closer to home


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Love among the stars  
**

Beywriter: Back with another team-fic with Dark-Pheonix-Loves-Kai.

_I want a guy...  
who will kiss me in the rain  
and hang out with me all day  
_Ray walked through the busy park, he just needed some time to think as all the thoughts and worries he had had built up.  
He lied down and let the warm summer ray's lick his body as he bathed in sunshine, he wore a pair of sunglasses just to protect his beautiful amber eyes.  
He loved Max.  
That was indeed his only thought and worry with a certain degree of sadness.  
"There's no way he'll love me back" he thought as he dozed in the sunshine, he was in a quiet area of the park right next to the shore and all he heard was the sounds of birds and the waves gently lapping at the waters edge, the tall trees at the edge of the park kept out most traffic noise but it was just a gentle roar in the background only to be heard by those who have sensitive ears.  
Other area's of the park was filled with families and friends, lovers kissing on benches, that made his heart break and a tear to leave his eye, he wanted love, his heart was set on Max but deep down he knew Max would decline.

_I want a guy...  
who will always be true  
and succeed in anything he puts his mind to  
_Max filled his thoughts and plagued every moment of his daytime, he even managed to get into Ray's dreams and he awoke covered in sweat at what the dream had been about but he knew that's where it would stay, just a figment of his imagination.

_I want a guy...  
who will tell me, "I LOVE YOU," all the time  
and reassure me that he's mine_  
Ray woke up, he must have fallen asleep.  
He sat up and removed his glasses, there was cloud to the east, it looked like rain.  
Like most times he woke up, he had sweat and again he had it this time.  
"Probably just heat" he said under his breath.  
So he stood up and went back to civilisation.

_I want a guy who will love me for free  
But most of all,  
I want a guy who will love me for me.  
_When he returned home he saw Max, his heart thudded in his chest like drums.  
"Hi Ray, where have you been?"  
"Park"  
"Listen Ray, I have something to tell you"  
"What?"  
"Please don't freak out"  
"Why?" Max approached Ray and kissed him right on the lips, blue eyes closed.  
Ray just stood there, eyes wide, when he realized the blond was still attached to his lips he kissed back.  
"You love me?" Ray said after they broke.  
"Yeah, I could tell by the returned kiss that the feelings mutual" Ray nodded.  
"Come on, Tyson's room...the dojo isn't private"  
"Will he mind?" Max's mind was too fogged over with lust  
"Dunno"  
Ray locked both entrances and they sat on the bed removing clothes and kissing hungrily.

Max snuggled down next to his lover, arms wrapped around Ray they had both woke up the next morning.  
Last nights activity had was just a distant memory.  
"You know how many times I dreamed about that?" Ray broke the silence  
"Hundreds of times?" his love asked  
"You guessed right...how?"  
"I've also dreamed them but last night was incredible, the most real!"  
Ray folded his arms behind his head.  
"It was amazing" Ray commented.  
Both lied there under the sheets in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity and Ray spoke up.  
"_Through the years,  
__families will fall apart  
and friendships will cease  
But if you stay with me  
__our love will only increase." _  
Max chuckled at his lovers poem.  
"I love you Ray" Ray smiled and closed his eyes  
"YES!" he yelled inwardly  
"I love you too Maxie" Both teens kissed again.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you enjoyed reading this, again all italics is from Dark-Phoenix-Loves-Kai.  
Without her, this fic wasn't possible.  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to and it doesn't take long.  
Tyson: This fic is for Dark-Phoenix-Loves-Kai...it now includes the lemmon you wanted...HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
Ray: A birthday lemon!...we hope you enjoyed your LEMON CAKE!


End file.
